


HIDE

by SunsetScomiche



Category: Superfruit
Genre: Ed Sheeran quotes, Longing, M/M, Pining, Scomiche, Unrequited Love, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetScomiche/pseuds/SunsetScomiche
Summary: Yes, the first two lines are basically written by Ed Sheeran. It’s a gateway drug, okay? Anyway, try not to cry. Bye!





	HIDE

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the first two lines are basically written by Ed Sheeran. It’s a gateway drug, okay? Anyway, try not to cry. Bye!

So maybe they're “stuck in a daydream,

Been this way since eighteen,”

Where Scott can't say

What he feels, and Mitch knows,

But they want to keep themselves safe

From each other.

 

Scott wants more than he can say with Mitch,

So much that it hurts.

And sometimes,

He'll let it slip.

And he hates the way that it sounds on his tongue.

Because it's been so many years that by now he's begging.

And Mitch comes so close to just giving

In…  

But then

He laughs again,

And the moment's over.

  
  
And Scott forgets to remember

How Mitch kisses

Like he’s rain on a spring day

And Scott is the thunder,

And he can't help but smile between them

When

Their lips meld together.

  
  
And Scott wants so badly to say _you're mine_

And _don't you ever leave_ ,

But he knows that isn't right,

And he can't.

Sometimes, lying awake at night,

He remembers how Mitch's lips taste,

And how Mitch's scent

Destroys him,

And how when their lips touch, he practically forgets his own name.

 

He'd like to forget, possibly,

But these memories

Are etched into his brain like writing

On the stone pavement:

"Scott + Mitch = Scömìche".

 

And maybe they've made it a brand.

Maybe they've told the fans

Too much,

But.

There's more to it than they've let on, more than even they can handle sometimes.  
“But why?”

 

Will we always have to hide?

 


End file.
